The Inner Chamber
by hironohime
Summary: The story took place in the beginning of Edo period in Japan. Yuichi and Tamaki were childhood friends and in love with each other but couldn't be united since Yuichi was a son of poor samurai family. However, everything changed when he entered the Inner Chamber of Tokugawa Shogunate. A lemon one shot fic for Yuichi & Tamaki pairing inspired by a game and movie called "Ooku"


**_The Inner Chamber_**

* * *

Yuichi took a towel from his royal blue cloth wrapper and shed his sweat with it.

"I can see that you've improved your sword technique, Komura-san." Suguru Ohmi, the grand master of Ohmi dojo said with a smile of satisfaction.

"Thank you, Ohmi-san. But, I still find it hard to make a quick movement like you did during today's practice." Yuichi replied calmly as he put his bamboo sword back to its sheath.

"Practice makes perfect and with your talent I believe you'll master it in short time. Anyway, I heard that you'll be entering the Inner Chamber tomorrow's afternoon. Is that true?" Yuichi nodded at the question.

"Have you told Kasuga-san about that?" Ohmi shot a look of disbelief when Yuichi shook his head.

"I know I may sound like a meddlesome old man but, I think you should let her know about the thing you'll be going through since she's always worry about you." The elder man continued.

"I'll think about that." Yuichi replied promptly.

"Yuichi-san, I've brought you some rice balls. Let's eat lunch together!" A girl in yellow kimono with cherry blossom patterning beamed cheerfully from the entrance door. Her brown locks were wrapped neatly in a bun decorated with a butterfly shaped golden hairpin.

"Talk of the devil, there she is." Ohmi simpered.

"Good afternoon, Ohmi-san." Tamaki greeted the sword master politely.

"Good afternoon, Kasuga-san. Please feel free to enjoy your lunch on the bench outside." Ohmi said friendly before he left the place to give the youngsters some privacy.

Tamaki undid the wrapping of her lunch box before she handed Yuichi his favorite fried bean-curd rice ball when they sat on the bench.

"Tamaki."

"Yuichi-san."

They mouthed each other's name at the same time after they took a bite of their lunch.

"Go ahead, mine is not that important." Yuichi said.

"Mine is also not that important, Yuichi san." Tamaki replied hastily.

"I want to hear from you first." Yuichi insisted. Tamaki cleared her throat and took a deep breath nervously.

"Well, since you look so pale, I was just wondering whether I can….err…. touch your forehead to make sure that you're alright." She muttered.

"I don't think you need to ask my permission for that. We're childhood friends." He responded briefly. Tamaki pouted when she heard his words. She wondered why all men were so insensitive and it went worse when they got older. They were childhood friends indeed but, she had turned eighteen while he had turned nineteen this year. She thought that the time had come for both of them to be more sensitive on the act of body touching but, he was so dense about that. She pulled a face as she stretched her hand to reach his forehead. He shut his eyes when he felt the cozy coldness of her hand.

"Oh my God! You have a burning fever!" She spoke in panic.

"I don't feel ill at all." He said plainly.

"I'll ask my grandma to make a fever reducer for you so, come with me."

"You're overreacting, Tamaki. I'm very much alive." He exclaimed.

"Yes, you are very much alive now but in fifteen minutes I have no doubt that you'll collapse." She took his hand persistently.

* * *

"This shall reduce your fever, Yuichi." Tamaki's grandmother, Shizuki Ugaya handed him a powdered medicine and a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Yuichi put the medicine into his mouth and drank it with the tea. He grimaced at the awful taste before he quickly grabbed some sugarplums from the small plate in front of him.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Yuichi realized that he had accidentally showed the old lady something he shouldn't. He chose not to answer the question and immediately adjusted his light blue kimono.

"Please excuse me." Shizuki rose to her feet before she walked toward him and slid the upper part of his kimono off his shoulder. Tamaki who just got back from the kitchen let out a girly squeak at the generous view of a half-naked stormy looking guy in front of her but, soon the squeak was replaced with a gasp of horror. There were fresh purple bruises on both of his shoulders and the center part of his chest. She also saw some bruises on his back when her grandma told him to turn around.

"You're not going to the Inner Chamber with these bruises, young man." Shizuki stretched her tone.

"The Inner Chamber?" Tamaki repeated anxiously while Yuichi averted his gaze away from her immediately.

"Tamaki, take him to the guest room and use this ointment. It'll soften his bruises and his fever shall be gone by tomorrow morning." Shizuki commanded.

"Yes, grandma." Tamaki answered obediently before she showed Yuichi the way to his room.

She unfolded the futon and told him to sit on it then she put a bountiful amount of the ointment on his chest. After that she gently flipped him so she could take care of the bruises on his back.

"Tamaki…I…"

"Don't talk to me right now. You're ruining my concentration." She arrogated.

Yuichi had no choice than to zip his lips tightly. After a while, he stunned when he noticed her hands circling his waist. He could feel her cheek pressed to his lower back and the dampness told him that she was crying.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're going to the Inner Chamber?" She asked bitterly between her sobs.

"I was about to tell you today but I didn't have the chance." He talked back sorrowfully.

"We had plenty of time during lunch today and you didn't even think of using it to tell me!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry." He knew his apology couldn't bring her consolation but, that was the only words he managed to find.

"Once you're in the Inner Chamber you won't be able to get out of there unless you are sick or….or….die…" She trembled when she said the ominous word.

Yuichi let out a heavy sigh and began to think for a second before he finally spoke, "Tamaki, you're born and raised in a wealthy family while I'm the opposite. My parents were the one who force me to sell my body to the female costumers at the red-light district and yesterday my customer went crazy that she started to beat me with a stick. Well, of course it wasn't the first time I got beaten but, I don't think I could endure this sufferings anymore. Going to the Inner Chamber is the only solution for me to survive."

She fell in silence before she shed her endlessly falling tears with her bare hands. She knew that his parents had forced him to sell his body to a brothel in the red-light district of Edo called Yoshiwara when he turned fourteen. He obeyed them without saying any word of complaints. They didn't even feed him properly for what he did since they only thought of him as an instrument to earn quick cash. Her parents died from cholera when she was three and she had no siblings but, she was lucky that her grandma had agreed to take care of her. She often cursed her destiny of being an orphan but today, after she was told how Yuichi was treated by his parents she regretted to have whined a lot about her destiny. She had no doubt that nothing was worse than to be raised by toxic parents who cared nothing but their own needs.

"Yuichi-san…" She called him worriedly when she saw him winced in pain.

"Don't worry. It's just a slight headache." Yuichi smiled faintly, his breathing pace sped up. All of sudden he felt sick so, he covered his mouth with one hand before he took the bucket of ice water Tamaki used to dunk the cloth immediately and vomited distressingly. Tamaki gently rubbed his back hoping that it could ease his pain.

"From when did you start to feel unwell?" She asked anxiously.

"Today's afternoon." He answered between his harsh breaths then took a cup of tea from the nearest table and gulped the contents.

"You can't deceive me, Yuichi-san. I've known you since I was three." She asserted as she helped him to lie back on his futon. She put a damped cloth on his forehead as an attempt to reduce his fever. Her grandma had told her that the main cause of his high fever was a long term heavy stress and the beatings just worsened it.

"Yesterday… morning." He told her the truth.

"Why didn't you take a day off yesterday? You went to work at the brothel in that condition and you got….beaten…so badly." She stuttered queasily.

"I need to do it. That's how I make a living for my family." He replied.

"You owe those toxic parents of yours nothing at all!" She stretched her tone in anguish, she was disgusted at the fact of how his parents could treat their own child as kind and faithful as him so badly.

"My job isn't that bad, Tamaki. Sometimes there were some rude costumers but, most of my costumers are those women who wish to have babies and had no choice than to go to brothels since the male population in this city has largely decreased due to pox. I know I may sound weird but, I'm happy to help people in need of it." He explained warily.

"Are you telling me that you enjoy your job?" Tamaki agitated.

"I've told you that have no choice. Some costumers were so desperate to have babies that they even begged me on their knees." He continued, trying his best to make an excuse.

"I have no doubt that those women enjoyed their night of fire with you, Mr. Nice Guy." She mouthed sarcastically.

"Listen to me, Tamaki. I…" Yuichi stopped talking when he saw tears fell to both of her rosy cheeks.

"You have no idea how horrible I feel whenever I thought of you sleeping with other woman." She stood up and slammed the door behind her then ran to her room where she cried hopelessly as if tomorrow never comes.

The next day, Tamaki was woken up by the sound of thunder. She rubbed her eyes lazily and rose to her feet. She walked through the corridor and heaved in panic when she noticed that guest room was vacant. She hastily changed her clothes, grabbed her umbrella and stormed out of her house.

* * *

"You don't have to worry about your parents since they'll be provided with money and food of which amount is more than enough to feed ten adults for a year." Ohmi said sedately.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for everything, Ohmi-san. It's a great honor for me to learn swordsmanship at your dojo." Yuichi gave his teacher a polite bow before he left the dojo.

He walked silently as he recalled a bitter memory of his past. His elder brothers died from pox when he was five and since then his parents had been forcing him to work at their neighbor farm. They told him how they hate him since he looked so different from his brothers and on the day he was born a huge storm came ruining the crops which caused the whole family to starve for three days. His parents thought of him as a symbol of misfortune and they became certain of it when his brothers died. Yuichi massaged his forehead desperately when the persistent pain of headache stung him. He could only hope that he won't faint during his journey to the castle.

"Yuichi-san, wait!" He turned around at the familiar voice and found Tamaki who panted heavily. She took a red muffler from the mid-size package she had been holding before she put it around his neck. After that, she handed him some packages of medicines which she placed inside a silver accessory case.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"Please take those medicines as soon as you arrive there. You still look as pale as a sheet." He nodded at her words.

"Yuichi-san, I think I'm in…hhmmmph!" She had not even finished her words yet when he locked his lips with hers in a deep kiss.

"Please forget about me, Tamaki. I hope that you'll live a happy live with your future mate and bear his child." He muttered bitterly when he broke the kiss.

"I won't! You are the only one I love and it shall not change until the day I die." She replied stubbornly. He could see the crystal drops streamed in her hazel eyes.

"Good bye." He bid her farewell then left the place promptly. He felt terrible when he heard her painful sobs but decided not to look back as he proceeded his way to Edo castle.

"Yu..i…chi…san…" Tamaki kneeled on the ground as she called his name sorrowfully between her painful sobs. Although she was his childhood friend, there was nothing she could do to rescue him from the living hell of his parents. She cursed herself for being powerless as she punched the ground miserably. Her kimono stained with mud and the umbrella she was holding slipped out of her hand causing her body to be soaked by the heavy rain but, she didn't care at all. Her heart had been broken into pieces at the time he bid her farewell and she knew it more than any human being in the universe that there was no way to mend it. He was the one and only love of her life, her reason to breathe who had vanished right before her eyes.

* * *

"My name is Komura Yuichi, pleased to meet you." Yuichi said as he gave a courteous bow.

"I'm Kutani Ryo, leader of the Inner Chamber. Follow me." The man with light brown hair who stood in front of Yuichi replied blankly. The two of them walked through the corridor in silence. Yuichi noticed that his leader was not the type of person who likes to chat so he decided to say nothing at all. Ryo stopped in front of a room near the kitchen and cracked opened the door roughly. A baby-face man who was feeding the goldfishes in a small aquarium jumped in surprise before he immediately bent on his knees and gave a formal bow the his visitors.

"Inukai Shinji, this is Komura Yuichi. He'll become your roommate from today." Ryo announced.

"Yes, Sir." Shinji replied briefly and kept bowing until Ryo disappeared from the corridor. Shinji rose to his feet then closed the room door carefully since he was afraid that he might make a disturbing sound.

"Nice to meet you, Komura-san." He greeted his new roommate.

"Nice to meet you too, Inukai-san." Yuichi replied amiably.

"You can call me with my first name since everyone except the leader use first name basis here." Shinji explained.

"Okay…Shinji." Yuichi said clumsily.

"Yes, Yuichi-san. We shall be prepared for the swordsmanship practice at the hall. You can use that uniform. I think it matches your size." Shinji pointed at the dark blue uniform folded neatly on the tatami mat.

Yuichi took off the kimono he had been wearing elegantly. He was about to tie his kimono belt when he felt an indispensable pain on his right rib. He winced painfully as he rubbed the spot.

"Is everything alright?" Shinji asked anxiously.

"Yes, nothing's wrong." Yuichi answered shortly. To be honest he had no doubt that he was still suffering from high fever when he sensed the chills. He took the accessory case Tamaki gave him from his pocket and opened it. A piece of folded paper slipped out and he managed to grab it before it touched the floor. Slowly he opened it and read the contents.

_Like Michinoku prints_

_Of the tangled leaves of ferns, _

_It is because of you that I have become confused_

_But my love for you remains_

Guilt and sadness overwhelmed his heart to the fullest when he read the poem she wrote which was taken from the famous collection of "Hundred Poems by Hundred Poets". He felt terrible when he recalled Ryo telling him that correspondence with family and relatives is strictly prohibited in the Inner Chamber.

"Yuichi-san, it's time to go to the practice hall." Shinji picked up two bamboo swords and handed one to the silver haired new comer. At the corridor, Yuichi noticed some elder residents whispered to each other when they saw him. He bowed politely but they ignored him.

"They are just jealous of you." Shinji said calmly.

"Why? I'm not wearing an expensive kimono or something flashy." Yuichi raised an eyebrow.

"You are gifted with outstanding appearance so, they sulked since there's no way they could match you. Maybe you have noticed when you looked around that good looking male is a very rare creature here." Shinji explained as he opened the practice hall door.

"Hey you, newcomer! Care to have a match with me?" A small guy with light purple hair welcomed Yuichi boldly.

"You better not look down on him just because he's a midget, rookie. Mahiro is the strongest among us when it comes to swordsmanship." A guy with freckles who stood at the corner laughed cynically.

"Stop calling me midget!" The purple midget roared.

"Atori Mahiro, keep your voice down!" Ryo glared at his purple haired subordinate.

"Forgive my rudeness, Kutani-san." Mahiro apologized hastily.

"I won't all of you to make a practice swing five hundred times. Any of you who managed to complete the task will be granted the chance to have one day city tour next month." Ryo declared.

"Psst! silver hair." Mahiro whispered.

"I have a name and it's Komura Yuichi." Yuichi said in an irritated tone.

"Yuichi, let me tell you the rule of our match. The one who reaches five hundred first shall be the winner and if you lose I want you and that Shinji boy to clean the main toilet for a week." Mahiro grinned.

"I didn't say that I agree to have a match with you." Yuichi shot his opponent a look of discredit.

"Well, you can retreat from this match if you don't have enough courage to challenge me." Mahiro smirked wickedly.

"I'm on." Yuichi said firmly as he strengthened his grip on the bamboo sword.

The sun had set when Yuichi finally reached his four hundredth swings while Mahiro and the rest gave up at their two hundredth. He bit his lip harder to endure the throbbing pain on his right rib.

"Yuichi-san, stop right there. Don't force yourself!" Shinji instructed in panic when he saw a small amount of blood from Yuichi's hands stained the floor. It seemed like he had been gripping too hard that his hands wounded.

"Not until I reach five hundred." Yuichi asserted as he swung his sword with full force. He was not going to give up the chance of having a one city tour since that's the only way for him to see his beloved.

"Five hundred! Komura Yuichi, you are eligible for the city tour and you shall show this jade stone to the doorkeepers on that day." Ryo handed Yuichi the stone.

"You did it, Yuichi-san!" Shinji beamed in joy. Yuichi smiled and was about to give his reply when darkness took over him. The last thing he saw was Shinji's bare feet.

* * *

**_Yuichi's dream_**

"_Get back here, impudent brat!" The owner of Yoshiwara brothel yelled angrily as she chased a silver haired boy in grey kimono. _

_Yuichi kept running desperately as he pushed through the crowd. Today was the worst day ever in his fourteen years old life. He was forced to do the so-called activity with his first customer and had no choice but to comply with the request. He decided to run away when his customer demanded for a second round. He heaved with relief when he noticed that the brothel owner had given up chasing him. He winced when he felt an enormous pain on his right leg and let out a heavy sigh when he found out that it was bleeding so badly. His leg was wounded by the sharp edge of the roof when he climbed down during his escape. He bit his lip to endure the pain and used all the strength he had left to run toward a small drug store then knocked the front door of the store hastily when he arrived. The door cracked opened revealing a slim girl with bright green kimono who let out a terrifying cry when she saw him._

"_Yuichi-san!" _

"_Tamaki… can I have some medicines? I promise I'll pay it at the time I receive my first salary." He panted heavily as he leaned toward the entrance door. _

"_Yuichi! What on earth had happened to you?!" __An elderly who appeared behind Tamaki _spoke out. Unfortunately, Yuichi had no strength left to answer her question. 

"_He's bleeding, grandma!" Tamaki screamed in panic. _

"_Tamaki, take care of him while I go get my medications equipment." Shizuki commanded._

_Tamaki helped her childhood mate to lie on the tatami mat before she knelt down. After that, she gently placed his head on her lap to make him more comfortable. Yuichi blinked when he noticed his vision began to blur and tried his best to keep conscious. His body was aching like hell that it was extremely difficult for him to keep his eyes widely opened. _

"_This will hurt a lot." Shizuki said after she got back from getting her equipment. Yuichi nodded before he obediently bit the white cloth he was given and shut his eyes tightly when he saw the huge needle Shizuki was going to use in order to stitch his wound. The pain was worse than what he imagined because no anesthesia was used during the process and it caused him to end up wailing in tears. The white cloth he was biting stained with blood from his lips. _

"_Yuichi-san, hang in there." Tamaki comforted him as she shed his tears and sweat with her handkerchief._

_"Shizuki-san, Komura-kun's mother are here to pick him up." Ohmi who was working part time at Shizuki's house reported. _

_"I've told you to tell her that her son is staying overnight starting from today." Shizuki answered irritably when she at last finished taking care of Yuichi's bruised leg. _

_"I told her but she refused to..." Ohmi had not even finished his words when a raven haired woman in his early forty entered the room in a hurry. _

_"Yuichi, mommy has come to pick you up, sweetie!" She said with sultry voice as she walked closer to where his son lied. Yuichi gasped when he heard the voice and started to tremble in fear._

_"You're not taking him home." Tamaki glared at the guest as she embraced his shoulders. _

_"Excuse me?" The woman raised an eyebrow. _

_"If you think that you can fool me then you're making a big mistake. I know how you treat him at home and you are the main cause of this!" Tamaki pointed at Yuichi's leg. _

_"Listen to me, missy." _

_"I'm not going to listen to your blabbering, old hag. Please leave this place immediately, you are an uninvited guest!" Tamaki claimed in anguish. The elder woman gritted her teeth before she turned around and left the spot hastily in anger. Tamaki let out a big sigh of relief when she saw the woman disappeared from her sight. She placed her palm on his forehead and frowned when she noticed that it was feverish. __Shizuki smiled at her granddaughter as she handed her a cold towel._

_"I'm sorry for acting like a nasty girl, granny." Tamaki pushed up Yuichi's bangs before she placed the towel on his forehead. _

_"Never mind about that, you did the right thing. This gentleman here really needs a long and comfortable rest." Shizuki held her breath when he caught the sight of Yuichi harshly breathing. _

_"Don't worry, Yuichi-san. You are safe here." Tamaki whispered while she caressed his silky strands. _

**_End of dream_**

Yuichi slowly opened his eyes and started to examine his surroundings. He felt drowsy but, his rib was no longer painful. He turned his head to the left and found Shinji's worried face.

"Thank God, you're awake." Shinji let out a sigh of relief.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Three days. You had a terrible fever from those broken ribs of yours. Did you have a fight with someone before you came here?" Shinji gave a quizzical look.

"I fell from the stairs." Yuichi mumbled awkwardly. He swore he wouldn't tell Shinji that the bruise was caused by the beatings of a mad female customer.

"Okay. Anyway, who's Tamaki?" Yuichi's eyes widened in shock at the sudden inquiry.

"Well, you've been calling her in your sleep for almost like a hundred times." Shinji continued.

"A childhood friend of mine." Yuichi said as he sat up.

"I could tell from the look in your eyes that you love her, don't you?" Yuichi fell in silence.

"I don't intend to make you feel bad but, once you entered the Inner Chamber you won't be able to go back to the outside world until the day the God of Death picks you up." Shinji added disappointedly as he placed a tray contained of food and drinks in front of Yuichi.

"I'm fully aware of that." Yuichi murmured as he gave a look of astonishment to the tray. There was a bowl full of steamed rice, a grilled salmon, a cup of miso soup, radish pickles and a cup of super expensive hot green tea.

"The food and beverages aren't poisonous, Yuichi-san." Shinji chuckled at the reaction of his roommate.

"I know that. It's just… I rarely eat something like this back home. Rotten eggs, dry rice and river water were my best friends." Yuichi stated ironically before he started to eat. Shinji laughed at the explanation.

"Well, while you eat I'll tell you the story of The Inner Chamber so that you don't get bored." Shinji said as he poured hot green tea to his teacup.

"I'm all ears." Yuichi replied after he swallowed his food. He was convinced that nothing could compare the happiness of having a nice and warm meal after eating nothing at all for three days in a row. He felt as if he were a wonderer with no stock of water who found a huge oasis in the desert.

"The Inner Chamber was first created in Azuchi Momoyama era to elect the wife of His Majesty Tokugawa Iemitsu. At that time, the members were all women but after pox that attack only men appeared in this country the rule was changed." Shinji began his explanation.

"I see." Yuichi replied as he placed his chopsticks back to the tray.

"You could win an eating competition, you know that." Shinji giggled when he saw Yuichi's empty bowls. The silver haired boy replied him with a smile.

Shinji took a pack of goldfish food from the nearest cabinet before he put one teaspoon inside the small aquarium and said, "I was born in a poor samurai family and my own mother was using me as her sex toy since I was fourteen because, my father died from pox when I was four. She got pregnant and gave birth to two boys when I ran away from home three years ago."

Yuichi held his breath at the fact of how poisonous can human be even with their own child. "I'm sorry to hear about that, Shinji." He gave his sympathy.

"Never mind. I just want you to get the idea that there are people who chose to live in the Inner Chamber because they are aware that the outside world is too cruddy to live." Shinji smiled piercingly.

"I was sold to a certain brothel in Yoshiwara so somehow I know how painful it is to be forced to do the so-called activity. Luckily, none of my costumers got pregnant since I've never been able to release." Yuichi explained.

"How come? I thought it's normal to release even when you're doing it with someone you don't really care about." Shinji said quizzically.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with my physiological side. Frankly speaking, it seemed like my body refuses to cooperate with me and I'm grateful for that." Shinji was about to say a word when someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Shinji spoke. The door slid opened revealing a purple haired midget who bowed politely. Yuichi bewildered at the circumstances then turned his gaze to Shinji, "Could you explain what happened when I was unconscious?"

"You were granted a higher rank for the outstanding performance you conducted during the swordsmanship practice and Kutani-san told me to take care of your daily needs even after you recover." Shinji explicated.

"Komura-san, Kutani-san would like to have a word with you in his room now." Mahiro mouthed nervously.

"Please tell him that I'll be there in ten minutes." Yuichi answered amiably.

"Understood." Mahiro replied before he closed the door.

Yuichi took a deep breath before he rose to his feet. He felt giddy that he had no choice but to lean to the wall to prevent himself from falling.

"I'm alright, Shinji." Yuichi mouthed sedately when he saw Shinji gave him a look of worry. Yuichi slid off his sleeping wear and put on his grey kimono with white stripes pattern before he walked out of the room.

"Komura-san, her majesty will come to the Inner Chamber tomorrow so I want you to get a new kimono today. Those from the kimono department will visit your room later to check your size." Ryo commanded when Yuichi arrived at the room.

"I understood." Yuichi replied obediently as he gave a polite bow.

"You may leave the room." Ryo continued.

The next day, all members of the Inner Chambers gathered at the main hall and waited for their queen. They bowed humbly when the door sprung open revealing the woman shogun in dark green kimono with cherry blossom patterning. She walked through the aisle elegantly as she looked at her surroundings. She stopped in front of Yuichi before she smirked with satisfaction.

"You, the one with red dragon patterning black kimono." The shogun spoke out.

"Yes, your majesty." Yuichi replied clearly.

"Come to my room two hours later." She requested before she walked away from him and disappeared behind the curtain of the exit door.

"I heard that she's quite a scary woman so, I hope she doesn't slit your throat accidentally during the so-called activity." Mahiro whispered as he gave Yuichi an evil grin.

"I'll be careful." Yuichi replied blankly before he stood up and followed his other comrades out of the room. While he walked through the corridor he kept wondering why he was chosen. The kimono he wore during the encounter was not as shinny as those wore by Mahiro and his other comrades. He opened his room impatiently before he took his bathing tools and proceeded to the nearest public bathroom where he took a long and nice bath to calm his mind.

* * *

Yuichi bowed as low as he could when he saw the Shogun slid open her room door. She told her guards and servants to leave her room before she walked closer to where Yuichi kneeled down.

"Off with the courtesy." She demanded. Yuichi slowly averted his gaze from the floor to the person in front of him. His eyes widened in panic when he saw the shogun's face.

"T-Tamaki!"

"Psst! The guards will hear you." Tamaki silenced her childhood friend by placing a forefinger on his lips.

"But…why?… I mean how?" Yuichi looked puzzled.

"I was elected as the body double for her majesty since our faces look exactly the same. She has been gone to a long journey and only heaven knows when she'll return back. So, my task is to take care of administration related job here during her absence. That's what the leader of Inner Chamber told me yesterday." Tamaki explained as she sat in front of Yuichi.

They fell in silence as they glanced at each other daringly.

"Do you mind if I…hold you?" Yuichi asked nervously after a moment that seemed like forever. Tamaki who didn't expect to hear such request was surprised at first but soon complied with his request. He slowly leaned forward and gave her a warm embrace. She circled his lower back with both hands and frowned when she noticed that he had lost some weight.

"I miss you so much, Yuichi-san." She murmured sadly. Her speaking tone was so low that he could hardly hear her and she looked as if she'd burst in tears in no time.

"Me too. I often see you in my dreams lately." He replied as he caressed her hair lovingly. Tamaki cupped his face with a hand, pushed back his silver bangs before she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He replied to her kiss but soon pulled away from her sharply when he noticed that she began to untie his kimono belt.

"We should stop this, Tamaki. As what I've said before, you deserve a better man and I'm not the one." He stretched his tone.

"Are you telling me that I should sleep with some other guy and bear his child? Is that what you really want, Yuichi-san?" Tamaki asked roughly. From her tone he could tell that she was angry.

"No…I…" He declined.

"You want me to get a better man but you don't want me to sleep with him and bear his child. You're not making any sense at all!" She claimed.

"I want the best for you, Tamaki. I don't think a woman as beautiful and pure as you should be with a filthy man who spent most of his nights with unknown women since he was fourteen." He replied sorrowfully as he looked away from her. Tamaki blushed at his compliment.

"Yuichi-san, you're not the one who decides what is best for me. I'm the one who decide and please never ever say that you're filthy because you're not." She said firmly as she wrapped his right hand with both of her hands. She felt a throbbing pain as if she was stabbed by a sword deep inside her heart when she noticed the look of hurt and loneliness beyond his beautiful eyes. He was treated as an unwanted child by his parents and because of that, he had built the sense of self-denigrating without notice. She finally understood why he kept telling her to find a better man. He was afraid that if he started to earn something it would be forcibly taken away from him causing him to end up with a broken heart that could not be mended for eternity.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong so, you don't owe me an apology."

"Well, I've disappointed you." Tamaki gave him a confused look. Yuichi took a deep breath before he continued his words.

"I shouldn't have told you to search for another man and I want you to know that I finally realize how much I love you." Tamaki froze in amazement at his sudden love confession.

"Yuichi-san…" She called his name tensely.

"My life, my presence, my body and soul, all of them belong to you." Yuichi emphasized his words before he leaned forward and crushed his lips on hers. That was the last rational thing he did. The next thing he knew, he was giving her open mouthed kisses from her belly bottom up to her jaw and nibbled at her neck. He was amazed by how soft her pearl white skin was that it provoked him to place more kisses on every part of her exposed skin his eyes caught. He gently undid her kimono belt and slid it off her before he did the same thing to his own. He took her left breast with his mouth and sucked it while his freehand massaged her other one. He was rewarded with a lustful moan from her mouth and he was desperate to draw it more from her as he gave the same treatment to her other one. He went further down and spread her legs apart to get a better look at her most private part.

"Yuichi-san, please don't …aaah!" Her words transformed into lustful scream when she felt his warm tongue slipped in her womanhood. He continued assaulting her with his tongue while she clutched the bed sheet for dear life. Something inside her was begging for release so, she gave in as she let out a helpless whimper. Yuichi smiled in satisfaction when he noticed a large amount of her juice dripped from her cave, he knew that she ready so he placed his manhood in front of her entrance.

"W-Wait…" She begged him in fear when she saw his most private property. She was sure enough that it wouldn't fit in.

"I can't wait any longer." He replied hopelessly before he entered her in a swift. Tamaki cried in pain at the tearing sensation as she circled his neck in desperation.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered lovingly while he caressed her silky brown strands. He began to move slowly but sure when she told him so. Tamaki bewildered when she noticed that she no longer feel the pain. It was a foreign feeling but, she must admit that she enjoyed it that she even demanded for more as she began to move her hips following the rhythm he created. Their rhythm was as steady as a river during fine weather. Yuichi grimaced when he felt his lower half tensed. For the first time in his life, he was finally able to reach his limit.

"Tamaki…I…" He muttered fidgety.

"You can release…inside…me…Yuichi..san." Tamaki replied between her plushy breaths. He drew her body closer before he groaned and released the tight knot in his belly. She moaned loudly when she felt the hot liquid filled the deepest part of her body. Carefully he pulled out from her and spooned her as he whispered, "I love you, Tamaki. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Yuichi-san. More than you could ever know." She replied happily. He smiled at her before he locked his lips with hers in a long and passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
